


Khoshekh for Christmas

by Cats_Dont_Float



Series: Cecilos Oneshots [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: It's Christmas, and Carlos has a present for Cecil.





	Khoshekh for Christmas

"Why are you so excited?" Cecil asked as they climbed into bed on Christmas Eve. Carlos had been practically bouncing around for the last few days, and he showed no signs of calming down.  
"No reason," Carlos smiled, "I guess I'm just excited for our first Christmas as a married couple."  
"I suppose that is something to be excited about," Cecil agreed, curling up into a ball. Carlos grinned to himself, and wrapped his arms around Cecil.  
"See you in the morning," he whispered. Cecil fell asleep almost instantly, and slept so deeply that he never noticed Carlos creeping out of the room and reappearing a few hours later.

Cecil was woken up by Carlos shaken him gently.  
"What?" Cecil mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
"Merry Christmas!" Carlos beamed, leaning down to kiss Cecil.  
"Merry Christmas to you too," Cecil replied, sitting up straighter in bed and stretching.  
Carlos reached out and grabbed Cecil's hand, pulling him up. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you," he smiled.  
"What is it?" Cecil asked, stumbling out of bed.  
"Come and see!" Carlos squealed excitedly, and rushed forward, dragging Cecil with him. 

"Okay, stay there," Carlos said, stopping in the hallway.  
"What's happening?" Cecil laughed.  
"Just stay there a second," Carlos smiled, opening the living room a tiny crack and sliding through, shutting it behind him. There was the sound of Carlos muttering a few times, and then the door opened again. "Come in!" Carlos beamed. Cecil bounded forward and followed him into the room. He instantly screamed loudly as he spotted a bunch of cats floating in then centre of the room.  
"How did you get them here?" Cecil squealed, rushing forward towards the largest cat. "Khoshekh I haven't seen you in ages!" He laughed as the cat let out a horrific shriek, the poisonous spines along his back glowing bright purple.  
"I thought you'd want to spend Christmas with them, so I've been working at the lab a lot to work out how to move them," Carlos explained, laughing slightly as one of Khoshekh's kittens managed to run through the air and settle on his shoulder.  
"They can move around now?" Cecil asked as Khoshekh floated closer to him and wrapped his tail around his arm.  
"Yeah, the only thing I couldn't do was get them to stop floating," Carlos replied, patting one kitten on the head whilst another chewed on the end of his hair.  
"Don't touch Carlos's perfect hair!" Cecil laughed, walking over and managing to actually pick up the kitten in his arms. "Carlos this is the best present ever!" Cecil declared.  
"I knew you'd enjoy it," Carlos grinned, settling on the sofa and watching as the kittens eagerly floated towards him. "Now we can all celebrate together!"  
Cecil sat down next to Carlos, watching Khoshekh spinning around in the air nearby. "Thank you," he murmured, dropping his head onto Carlos's shoulder and burying his face in the scientist's long hair.  
"It was nothing, really." Carlos replied as he kissed Cecil's cheek softly.

A while later, he left Cecil alone playing with the cats, and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and called the scientists at his lab.  
"Hey, it all went well," Carlos grinned, "Thanks for all the help you guys, Cecil loves having them here." On the other end of the phone, a bunch of voices began to reply, talking all at once. "Come over later, all of you. I have to go now. Bye!" he called out.  
"See you later!" The scientists called.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's October but I wanted to write a Christmas oneshot, so I did.


End file.
